


I Don't Want a Lot for Christmas

by toaster_fox



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Christmas Kisses, Christmas Lists, Christmas Music, Christmas Presents, Clay | Dream and Toby Smith | Tubbo are Siblings, Deal With It, I'm Bad At Tagging, LMAO, M/M, Mistletoe, Sleepy Bois Inc as Family, dreambur shippers come get your christmas gift, i was going to do the 12 days of christmas but gave up at day 3 lmao, puffy is dream's mom, rated teen because i said fuck, yes i used "all i want for christmas is you"
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:40:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28319109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toaster_fox/pseuds/toaster_fox
Summary: Wilbur and Dream's families decide to spend Christmas together this year, and Dream is a little too interested in Wilbur's Christmas list.Hello Dreambur shippers, I bring you a mistletoe fic because it is 100% required for Christmas.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & Toby Smith | Tubbo, Clay | Dream/Wilbur Soot, Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit, Toby Smith | Tubbo & Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit, Wilbur Soot & Technoblade & TommyInnit & Phil Watson
Comments: 3
Kudos: 296





	I Don't Want a Lot for Christmas

Snow danced gently through the air, highlighted by the many Christmas lights illuminating the yard. A few drifted and landed on Wilbur’s glasses, melting as they hit the still warm surface. He slammed the car door behind him, joining his brother at the boot of the car, who was stubbornly shoving more gifts than he could carry under his arms. It was amusing as he was swatted away, the pinkette grumbling about being able to do it himself. Wilbur rolled his eyes, diving to grab the last of the boxes first. Techno grunted in surprise and tried to push him away, trying to snag the gifts first.

“I can carry them.”

“Let me carry something!”

“No.”

“Yes!”

“Boys, stop fighting!”

The two froze, then looked over to see their dad shaking his head in disappointment, though he was clearly holding back a smile. Their other brother was hiding behind him, snickering. Wilbur huffed, letting go of the boxes and taking a step back. That seemed to satisfy Phil, the man smiling when Techno cried out his victory. Wilbur pouted, going ahead to the front door while the rest of his family finished grabbing their luggage. A simple twist of the doorknob revealed it had already been unlocked, so he kicked it fully open and stepped inside.

He was immediately hit by a wave of Christmas music from the living room, almost knocking him off his feet. Colorful lights flashed from just around the corner, leading him to the spacious living area. Christmas decorations lined the room-they clashed so much it made Wilbur cringe- with ornaments string from the ceiling. In the corner was a towering Christmas tree, dotted with thousands of ornaments and tinsel from every other branch. The top was barely visible from where he stood, but the very bottom of a golden star stood out. There were already a lot of presents piled underneath, mismatched wrapping paper and shiny bows making him dizzy.

He didn’t even see anyone in the room until a buzzing little Tubbo stood before him, fiddling with a reindeer decoration and rambling.

“Wilbur! I didn’t think you’d make it tonight! It was getting real dark, you know? Is Tommy with you? Is he outside? I think he’s outside-”

“Yes, he’s outside, Tubbo. Go bug him for me.” Wilbur ruffled the short boy’s hair then nudged him towards the hallway he’d just entered through. Once he was out of sight, Wilbur turned to look at the room again, smiling when he noticed someone on the couch. Quiet as a mouse, he tiptoed closer, peeking over the other’s shoulder. He was reading some book Wilbur didn’t recognize, flipping through the pages scarily fast. No way he was actually reading it, right?

He plucked the book from his hands, grinning as the boy jumped around faster than a bullet. “Wilbur!”

“Lovely seeing you as well, Dream.”

He handed the book back victoriously as he saw the other relax and smile. It was quite a cute one, too; the kind that made his eyes sparkle and his teeth peek between his lips. It was adorable as hell.

Sadly their moment was over when the shouts of children filled the house. Tommy came crashing into the living room, Tubbo close behind in the trail of destruction. Wilbur groaned, sitting on the back of the couch dramatically. Dream patted him on the back gently, clearly holding down a laugh. Wilbur gave him a playful glare, but ultimately the two ended up breaking into smiles and giggles as Tommy ended up crashing into the nativity scene.

This would be a fun Christmas.

->O<-

Wilbur thought he was the first one up the first morning. Everything was quiet around the house and even Tommy was still burrowed under the covers. Wilbur snuck his way downstairs, skipping steps in his excitement. Christmas wasn’t for another 11 days but he still felt giddy with the holiday spirit.

He almost jumped out of his skin when he saw Dream perched on the kitchen counter, sipping away at some coffee. He looked cozy, cuddled up in a giant hoodie and some fuzzy cat socks. It didn’t help that his hair was tied into a messy yet adorable bun that carried the perfect just-woke-up energy. The man himself didn’t say a thing, giving Wilbur a nod of acknowledgement before staring out the nearby window. Wilbur regained focus with a shake of his head, heading straight for the coffee pot.

“How long have you been awake?”

“An hour or three.”

“Three? Dream, it’s 6 in the morning.”

Dream just shrugged, taking a long sip of his coffee. Wilbur pushed himself onto the counter next to him, which didn’t do much since his legs practically touched the ground still. They sat in silence for a few moments, watching the snow softly fall outside. Wilbur sighed, the calm aura warming him like a blanket.

“What did you ask for for Christmas?”

“What?” Wilbur almost choked on his coffee.

“I’m just curious, sorry.”

“No no, you’re good! I just wasn’t expecting that from someone other than my dad.”

Dream chuckled, his eyes squeezing shut adorably. Wilbur smiled and leaned back against the cabinet, watching his friend quickly try and compose himself again.

“Seriously though, what did you ask for?”

Wilbur paused, trying to recall the shitty list he gave his dad.”I asked for a new sweater.”

Dream snorted. “A sweater? Don’t you have like, twenty?”

“Sweaters are nice!” Wilbur pressed his hand to his chest dramatically, looking offended. Dream shook his head fondly.

“I guess. I doubt it’ll be as nice as the yellow one though.”

“Isn’t it a little too early to be awake?” The two fell silent as a grumpy Phil rubbed his eyes in the doorway. They both shrugged, watching the man practically pour half the coffee pot into a mug and almost spill it.

-owo-

“You can’t get me!”

“Tommy get down, you’re gonna hurt yourself.”

“I do what I want, Dad.”

Wilbur snickered as he watched Phil try to get Tommy out of a tree from across the snowy lawn. The air was crisp and bit his cheeks pleasantly, clouds of his breath dancing through the air in mesmerizing patterns. His legs were a little numb, the snow rising above his ankles and melting against his pants. His sweater was a little wet from a snowball Tommy had thrown at him earlier, but he ignored the way his body shivered a little.

“Wilbur, go get your brother.”

“Why me?”

“You can climb trees. Now go get him.”

Wilbur stopped his eyes from rolling and huffed, dragging himself over to the giant tree. Why did Tommy have to pick this one? Wilbur could climb trees, but not THAT well. He dug his fingers into the bark of the first branch, tugging himself upwards and already feeling regret. He swallowed roughly, scrambling to get his legs up on the branch before moving to the next. Up and up he climbed, hearing Tommy’s disgruntled bickering become louder. It felt muffled though, Wilbur’s heart beating in his eardrums. At last he reached the branch right under Tommy, and tugged at his foot. Tommy cried out in surprise, kicking Wilbur away and reluctantly beginning to climb down.

The duo slowly made their way down, jokingly trying to knock the other off here and there. Tommy skipped the last branch and landed on the ground like a cat, immediately running off to join Tubbo in making snowmen. Wilbur scoffed, preparing to do the same. His hand slipped though, and he felt his heart stop as the rest of bark left his grasp. The entire world seemed to go silent, time slowing for a second before he felt the breath get knocked out of him.

The pain took a second to dawn on him, and he groaned as his back stung from the freezing touch of the snow. He didn’t even register the shouting from around him, too focused on the darkness edging his vision. Tiny sparks flashed around, kind of like stars. The last thing he remembered before falling asleep was Dream’s voice, distantly calling out for him.

He awoke to his back aching and someone playing with his hair. He shifted, mumbling a complaint as he sat up. He glanced around, seeing the fireplace lit and Dream next to him. The two were alone on the couch, a blanket lazily tossed over Wilbur. They stared at each other for a moment, and only then did Wilbur register the new layer of clothes he donned.

Dream’s hoodie.

He felt his face grow warm, gently rubbing the soft fabric between his fingers. He was a little surprised the hoodie fit him, if a little snug against his figure. The bottom barely reached below his stomach, and he felt a bit anxious knowing his figure was more exposed than usual. He pulled the blanket a bit tighter around him, feeling a hand gently graze his wrist. He glanced up a little startled, seeing Dream look at him with a glint of sadness in his eyes.

Neither said anything, but it still felt like so much was said.

->O<-

“Sweaters couldn’t have been the only thing you asked for.”

Dream’s face appeared from the top bunk, his hair hanging down like a curtain around him. Wilbur smiled at how goofy it looked, brushing a chunk out of his friend’s face. His face felt hot but he played it off by half heartedly swinging a pillow the other’s way. Dream gasped and pulled his head up, followed by the shuffling of blankets and the other leaping down from his loft. It almost gave Wilbur a heart attack, but when the boy rose from the floor and calmly brushed himself off he sighed in relief.

“I asked for guitar picks.” He glared when the other almost laughed.

“Don’t you already have some?”

“Yeah, but I want some nicer looking ones. Highlighter green wasn’t my choice.”

“Highlighter green is a great color!”

“Maybe to you and your ms paint character.” Wilbur shoved the pillow at Dream, who wore an exaggerated look of offence. It quickly changed to a smile though as he shoved the pillow back.

“Hey, why don’t we go do something? Just the two of us.”

“What do you have in mind?”

-owo-

Wilbur shivered a bit as the two walked past yet another tree that looked just like the last. The snow crunching beneath their boots and the repetetive sound of Dream’s stick dragging along the ground filled the air. This wasn’t what Wilbur expected when Dream said “go do something”, but at least he got to spend time with the other.

He grunted as he almost ran into Dream, who stopped midstep right in front of him. Wilbur tried to vocalize his complaint but was quickly shushed by his friend. They stood in silence, Wilbur glancing around in confusion before he heard it. The twitter of birds.

“Over there.” Dream gestured towards a tree just to their left, quietly shuffling ahead. Wilbur trailed behind, squinting up at the branches. His glasses kept fogging up though, so he just continued to follow Dream. He could hear the sound of the bird’s getting louder, then suddenly they stopped.

The ruffle of feathers and cries of startled birds rang out and suddenly Dream took off running. Wilbur followed after with a shout, almost tripping over a snow-covered branch in the rush. In all honesty he didn’t even see where the birds were going, he was just hoping Dream knew. Everything around him was a blur, trees racing past to fast they were almost nonexistent until he needed to turn and avoid one or duck under a low branch.

They finally slowed to a stop, a small creek coming into sight. Wilbur blinked away the dizziness from his eyes, staring in wonder as two birds fluttered down to settle on some stones at the edge of the water. They pecked around, picking up small items only to drop them soon after. Wilbur and Dream just watched, though Wilbur was more focused on the small smile on Dream’s lips and the sparkle in his eyes as he watched the animals frolick.

When the birds eventually grew tired and flew off, Dream made his way over to the stream and picked something up. Wilbur raised an eyebrow curiously, shuffling to stand beside him. Dream looked up and grinned, holding out what he’d found. In his hand were two colorful rocks, thin and triangular like guitar picks.

->O<-

“So what other things do you have on your list?”

“Why are you so invested in what I want for Christmas?”

“It’s a simple question.”

Wilbur rolled his eyes, leaning back against the tree. He thought for a moment, basking in the silence as Dream awaited his answer.

“I asked for new music.”

“Don’t you write your own?”

“Sometimes, but that’s hard. I just want to play someone else’s song every once in a while.”

“Fair enough.”

-owo-

“We should do karaoke.”

“Tubbo, no offense but you and Tommy sound like a bunch of dying geese when you sing.”

“Dream!”

“Sorry Mom!”

Wilbur snickered at the guilty look on Dream’s face. He found it cute how quick Dream was to apologize to his mom over silly things. He burrowed himself deeper into the blanket, leaning against his friend a little-platonically of course. He only had a few more days left with him, might as well make the most of it.

“I think it would be fun,” Tubbo defended, sitting up.

“It would be,” Wilbur muttered, watching the fight leave Dream’s body.

“Okay, fine.”

-owo-

“-You’ll go down in historyyy-”

The music faded out and Dream dived for the phone. Wilbur chuckled, trying to peek at what song he was looking for. The other just shoved his face away though, so he pouted and sat back down. He was almost immediately pulled back up though, being dragged in front of the fireplace before he could even process what was happening.

Dream handed him the candy cane decoration they had been using as a fake microphone, then nodded to Tubbo. The music started and instantly Wilbur felt his face heat up at the first few notes. No way Dream actually chose this song for the two of them.

Where Mariah Carey’s voice should have been, Dream took over with the most angelic voice Wilbur had ever heard. “I don’t want a lot for Christmas-”

Wilbur rolled his eyes in fake annoyance, joining in. “There is just one thing I need.”

Dream’s face broke out into a smile and Wilbur’s heart fluttered. Okay, maybe he could bare to sing this song once if it made his friend happy.

“I don’t care about the presents-”

“Underneath the Chistmas tree-”

Dream looped his arm around Wilbur’s waist and tugged him closer. “I just want you for my own-”

Wilbur forced his voice to stay steady, eyes glued to Dream’s hand. “More than you could ever know-”

“Make my wish come true-”

“All I want for Christmas iiiis..youuu-” Their voices harmonized so perfectly that for a moment Wilbur believed in soulmates. God, he wished soulmates were real.

The song went on and he felt the anxiety leave his body, enjoying the feeling of being snuggled up against Dream as they sang their hearts out. The rest of their party joined in at some point, too, but all Wilbur could think about was the boy next to him. For a moment he pondered if he meant anything with his song choice, but the thought was quickly dismissed. How cheesy would it be to try and express feelings through a stupid Christmas song?

It didn’t even matter at the moment, all Wilbur needed to think about was Dream.

->O<-

“Okay, you have to have at least one more thing on your list.”

Wilbur sighed. This conversation would never be over, would it?

“How about we talk about _your_ Christmas list instead.”

“Mine?”

“Yes. What did _you_ ask for?”

Dream looked a little panicked for a moment, though Wilbur couldn’t understand why. Had he asked for something embarrassing? Surely if he could ask his mom for it he could tell Wilbur without any troubles. Did he even make a list? Of course Dream made a list, he had to have given his family _something_ to go off of!

“I asked for one thing.”

“And?”

“I can’t tell you yet.”

“Well that’s boring.” Wilbur gave him a teasing shove, snickering as the other cried out and clinged to his sleeve. Dream glared at him, releasing his grip on Wilbur and leaning back against the wall. “Why can’t you tell me?”

“Because I want the timing to be just right.”

-owo-

Wilbur spent most of the day wondering about Dream’s words. Timing? It was a fucking Christmas wishlist.

The hours passed quickly, and before he knew it, the clock read 11 PM on Christmas Eve. Everyone was gathered in the living room, laughing and snacking on leftovers from dinner. Tommy and Tubbo were causing trouble as usual, trying to put salt in people’s hot chocolate and steal a present or two, nothing unexpected of them. Phil and Puffy were chatting casually by the fire, Dream nearby scribbling in a notebook by himself.

Wilbur finished off the cookie he’d stolen and was about to go join his friend when he felt a tug on his sweater. He glanced to his left, cocking his head in question at Techno. His brother said nothing, just dragging him off to the side and out of earshot of everyone else.

“Techno, what the hell-”

“Just shut up and listen, I’m doing this for you.”

Wilbur felt even more confused than before as Techno gestured behind him. Wilbur squinted but didn’t see what he was supposed to be looking at. The spot he assumed Techno was referencing was bare of anything, what could he possibly be looking for? He heard his brother sigh.

“Look up.”

Wilbur took a second to process it, almost choking on his spit when he finally did. The bunch of leaves hung from the ceiling subtly, the red ribbon tying them together the most visible part. There was no way Techno was doing what he thought he was.

“Mistletoe? Really-”

“It’s a last resort. Full offense but you are _super_ oblivious.”

“I-What?”

“I just need you to stand under it. I’ll take care of the rest.” Wilbur tried to retort but the pinkette was already gone, so he sighed and walked over to the empty corner. It felt awkward, standing alone while everyone else was partying and talking. This was stupid, a movie cliché he didn’t think ever worked and yet here he was going along with it.

It felt like forever, shifting uncomfortably and fiddling with a loose thread in his sweater. The clock was two minutes from midnight and all he’d done was breath. He almost left right then and there- fuck whatever “plan” Techno had. Almost.

He was stopped when he noticed Dream walking over, eyes glued to the ground and fingers fidgeting anxiously. Wilbur felt his heartbeat jump to his head, the Christmas music muffled like he was underwater. Nothing else felt real except Dream- he wouldn’t be complaining if it weren’t for the panic filling his body. He wanted to run, to avoid whatever was coming, yet at the same time everything begged him to stay. To wait and see what would come, so he did.

Dream stopped just before the mistletoe. Wilbur ignored the way his chest sort of deflated at that, keeping his composure the best he could.

“Hey.”

“Hi.”

The silence was heavy and awkward, and Wilbur felt his feet itching to run. He forced himself to stay though.

“It’s almost Christmas.”

“Yeah, it is.” Dream chuckled nervously, shifting a little closer. “Hey, Wilbur?”

“Yeah?”

Dream glanced towards the clock, then back at Wilbur. Panic flashed in his eyes for a moment, before he took a full _step_ towards Wilbur. The taller didn’t get a chance to speak though, his lips suddenly sealed shut. His chest fluttered and his face grew warm as his eyes shut on autopilot. Everything else seemed to fade away until it was just the two of them. If felt so cliché yet so right, and Wilbur wouldn’t have it any other way.

Eventually they broke apart, both smiling stupidly with lovestruck eyes and red lips. Wilbur ignored the cheering from the rest of their families, too caught up in Dream’s face. The Christmas karaoke and vague wording made sense now, even if it felt cheesy as hell. It reminded him of the last thing on his Christmas list.

Dream.

**Author's Note:**

> Merry Christmas yall :)


End file.
